


The Cadera Legacy

by Whichi23987



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Character Death, Multi, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whichi23987/pseuds/Whichi23987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theron Shan is sent out on what could be his hardest mission yet. With the help of the mysterious and apparently dangerous Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Kel'ren Cadera, Theron must return a weapon of massive power to the Republic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cadera Legacy

    Theron Shan had come home a war hero in the eyes of all who knew what he’d done on the Ascendant Spear, who were few and far between. Satele and Jace had given their congratulations separately and the SIS agent had been given a month long break. Although they had been disbanded at the end of his mission, his 3 man team had remained close. Gnost-Dural had kept busy, returning to his old job in the Archives, which Theron found himself frequenting more often than he use to, which was not at all. Teff’ith had found work as a smuggler, but this didn't surprise Theron at all, the young Twi’lek had returned to what she knew, as they all had. However, now she kept in contact more with the two others, never asking for help, but checking in once in awhile.

    The SIS agent sat reminiscing of the mission that ended the Ascendant Spear in the living room of his father, Jace Malcom. The two had become closer than Satele and her son had ever been. This was most likely due to the Jedi Order’s strict ban on family and romantic relationships. If she and Theron were seen spending copious amounts of time together, people would begin to get suspicious.

    “Theron, your work on the Spear was brilliant, you saved millions of lives and countless credits in the fight.” Theron looked at his father, knowing this praise was going to end in another job. The Colonel stood and walked toward the large window across from the couch, Theron followed, coming to reside the standard 3 feet to the left and behind of his father.“We have received news of a new and terrible threat to the Republic. A threat that could decimate all that we stand for.” The intense look in Jace’s eyes struck a chord of fear in Theron.

    “And you want me to go and find it.” Theron jumped to the conclusion. Jace nodded and

watched out of the window of his relatively large apartment. The lights from speeders and neon signs penetrated the darkness of night, almost fully illuminating the room in which they stood.

“Exactly. It was not my idea to send you on this mission, and I wish I did not have to but the Director was correct when he spoke to me, you are the only operative we have that we can send.” The wording of his father's statement caught Theron off guard.

“What do you mean, I’m the only operative?” He emphasised the last word. “Do you mean I won’t be working alone?” Jace shifted uncomfortably and turned to his son.

“The tomorrow, you will meet your new team. The director will speak with you at 14:00 hours in his office.”  _ That answers that. Here I was thinking Jace invited me over for father-son time _ Theron almost smiled at the stupidity of that assumption.

“What about Gnost-Dural and Teff’ith? We’ve already proven we work well as a team.” Jace's lips pursed and he looked back out the window.

“Gnost-Dural is away on other business and Teff’ith is free to do as she pleases. I misspoke earlier, by team, I meant partner. An informant, of sorts, by the name of Kel’ren Cadera.”  _ Typical of the Jace not to tell the whole truth until asked. _

“Tell me about him. What should I expect?” It had taken him a while to get use to Gnost-Dural and his ways, Theron hoped to get a head start on understanding his new partner.

“I don’t know much other than that he’s worked with us before and whatever mission he was on was above my clearance.” That worried Theron, anything above Jace's security clearance was surly above his and only on par with the Director.

“So you're telling me I’m going to have to wait.” His father nodded. “Well if that’s the case, then I’m going to wait from the comfort of my own home. Thank you for having me over.” Theron couldn’t tell if the last comment was meant to be sarcastic or not, but he didn’t let his mind dwell on it for too long.

“Until we see eachother again.” Jace lifted his drink in a small toast, to which Theron simply nodded his head and strode out the main door.

    ***

Back in his quarters, Theron decided he had a few calls to make. The first being to Gnost-Dural, which went unanswered, telling the agent that Master Dural was, infact, otherwise occupied. He left a short message to the Jedi Master asking him to retrieve anything he had on one, Kel’ren Cadera. The second call was to Teff’ith, this time, he got a response.

“Teff’ith, good to see you in one piece. How’ve you been holding up?” She looked like she’d acquired some new armor and maybe a new blaster. Most likely with the pay she’d been given for the service she’d rendered to the Republic.

“Fine. We are fine.” Her accented voice came through slightly distorted. “No time to talk. Runs to do, pay to collect.” She had almost reached for the end call button on her holo before Theron stopped her.

“I need information.” She paused and looked at him.

“We needs credits.” Her meaning was clear. They may be close as family, but she still needed to make a living. Information and goods were her means of trade.

“How much?” Theron could tell this was Teff’ith’s favourite question.

“Depends. What you need?” The Twi’lek crossed her arms.

“Kel’ren Cadera. What do you know about him?” She became visibly nervous. Lekku twitching, body weight shifting from foot to foot.

“500 credits.” Knowing Theron wouldn’t turn down the offer, she continued. “Bad News. Mandalorian Bounty-Hunter, respected by some, feared by most. Good idea to stay away from him.” Theron nodded, noting Teff’ith’s reaction carefully. It took a lot to get the ex-slaver riled. After a few seconds of working via his implant, Theron replied.

“Credits have been transferred. Thank you.” Teff’iths perpetually annoyed look returned.

“Must leave. Money to make.” With that, the transmission ended and Theron was left alone with his thoughts. 

_ If this man is so dangerous, why send me with him? Is the republic afraid he’ll double cross us if they send him alone? _ Therons mind worked at an astounding speed, analyzing the possible reasons and not coming up with any. Worn out from the day’s events, Theron retired to his semi-soft bed, hoping to catch some precious sleep before the long day tomorrow was sure to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work, updates will hopefully be pretty regular, but as a student, i cant promise anything.
> 
> Have an awesome day and I love you all! :)


End file.
